Chris Gordon/Relationships
Relationships Allies/Friends/Family * Tatiana Demidova - Love interest/girlfriend to Chris Gordon. The most beautiful girl on the planet according to Chris Gordon. Her scent is of jasmine and lilac. She is the 2nd main protagonist and leader of New York Coven. * Galina Demidova - She is the mother of Tatiana Demidova. * Lydia Chapman - Really good friends with Chris Gordon and caretaker for Tanya. She is also Tanya sister and close friend, as well as being her trusted confidant since Tanya 15 years of silence has stopped and she is awoken. Who is a pretty little–five-foot vampire who has spiky black hair and has excellent green contact lenses when she is at the Plasma club. * Alex "Gramps" Gordon - Gramps is Chris Gordon's grandfather and the man who raised him after his parents and brother were murdered. Chris's grandfather is a gruff "tough love" sort of guy. He has instilled a sense of honor in his grandson and also taught him that respect is earned not given. Chris also gets his levelheadedness and the good common sense that he uses to attack a problem, from his grandfather. He has almost no vice besides playing the blackjack tables from time to time at Mohawk reservation of Akwesasne which lies on the U.S./Canada border and comes equipped with a casino. * Marcus - He is the deceased brother of Chris Gord, the main character in the book series. He was twelve years old when he died and died defending his parent and little brother with a baseball bat. * Mother - Chris Gordon mother is the female parent of Chris and she is deceased along with her husband. * Father '-' 'Chris Gordon father is the male parent of Chris and he is deceased along with his wife. * '''Scott Henderson '- He is a co-worker of Chris Gordon, the main character in the Demon Accords book series in the NYPD who just finished probation with the NYPD and was now eligible for full benefits just like Chris Gordon and Pella. * '''Pella - He is a co-worker of Chris Gordon, the main character in the Demon Accords book series in the NYPD who just finished probation with the NYPD and was now eligible for full benefits just like Chris Gordon and Scott Henderson. * Kirby - A heaven bird which Chris Gordon calls to bring a demon back to Hell after Chris exorcizes the demon whether from a house or a person also known as a meat shell. He is an ally. * Clergy - The various churches come to Chris Gordon for their tougher exorcisms because the prayers and holy water routine don’t always work. They say Chris Gordon is God Touched and Chris personally thinks that God bitch-slapped him so they have agreed to disagree on that point. * Gina Velasquez: She is a human who is also a supernatural expert, friend, and co-worker of Chris Gordon. * Awasos - Chris Gordon is his best friend, father figure, brother figure, and closest pal. * Darion Cornell - Darion is the attorney for Chris Gordon. Family *